Aya Gets Some Spunk
by Aesclepius
Summary: COMPLETELY REWRITTEN! Aya has some tough choices to make in life, such as "What dress do I wear for dinner?" and "Does my eyeshadow really clash with my socks?" but that is all to change soon..for she goes to visit the mysterious fortune-teller...and...th


Disclaimer: I do not own Ayashi No Ceres nor any of the characters mentioned in this story except 1 or 2 of them, because I made them up.  
  
Author's Note: I have completely rewritten this story, and although it follows the same plot, it is written in a different way, and it is hopefully less obscure. I have had to remove chapters 2 and 3, as they are still being rewritten, so in meantime, here is Chapter 1! Just to say, for this story, Aya is no longer a celestial maiden, Chidori and Aki didn't die, and Aya and Tooya didn't get married. It is asking a lot of your imagination, I know, but you can do it. Just imagine Ayashi No Ceres with a happy ending!  
  
Chapter 1 - ~U|n|d|e|c|i|d|e|d~  
  
Aya focused on the mirror, trying to decide which outfit looked best on her, and would please Tooya more. She ignored the babbling Chidori in the background, catching a few words now and then from the consistent flow of words.  
  
Aya sighed, unable to decide. She put up her hand to stop Chidori for a moment.  
  
"Whoa, Chidori! Slow down!" she said. Once she was convinced she had Chidori's undivided attention, she held her two dresses up. "What d'ya think?" Chidori stared at her in confusion.  
  
"Think? About what?" she queried brightly. Aya sighed in frustration. It was no wonder Chidori seemed so surprised by the term 'think'. Aya didn't believe Chidori had ever thought in her whole life. "About the dresses?" Aya sighed again. "Which one looks better?"  
  
Chidori frowned. "Gee, I dunno." She paused. "I know! Why don't you close your eyes and pick?" She bounced on the bed, happy with her suggestion. Aya groaned. Chidori, even if it was impossible to believe, was a month and a half older than Aya. She sure didn't show it, thought Aya sarcastically, turning away.  
  
"And like I was saying, she is so amazing! She told me I'd be asked to solve a problem today, and I did! I knew she wasn't false when I saw her!" Aya's head hurt, what with the decision looming ahead of her, and Chidori. "Sure as hell she solved my problem," muttered Aya under her breath.  
  
"You know, you should go see her! She's so..accurate! Really! She's only here for two more days! You're free today, right? Why don't you go see her? Huh, Aya? Why don't you?"  
  
Aya gritted her teeth in frustration. "Go see who?" she demanded.  
  
"The fortune teller."  
  
Aya blinked, and momentarily concluded her eye shadow clashed with her socks. "Why would I want to go see a fortune teller?" Chidori was unbelievable dense. Fortune tellers were all fake maniacs with nothing better to do.  
  
"She's not just a fortune teller, she's a mage, too! She gave me a Love Potion to use on Yuuhi! She's really accurate! You know," Chidori paused to casually twirl her hair in her fingers. "She could tell you about your and Tooya's future. Since you're so.. undecided.  
  
Aya spun round and gaped at Chidori.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She could tell you about your and Tooya's future." Maybe Chidori wasn't so dense after all. Sly Chidori! It was no secret to the entire household that Aya and Tooya were desperately in love, but also extremely uncertain about the next step. Aya sighed yet again, and leaned against the mirror, feeling the cold glass against her hot forehead.  
  
Why was life so complicated?  
  
Chidori scrambled to her feet. "If you wanna see her, do it fast. She's a gypsy, and you know how they are. She's got a little plot of land at the corner of Patch Lane, temporarily. Okey dokey, now I gotta go somehow slip this love potion into Yuuhi's food.golly, I'm so excited! We'll have so much fun once Yuuhi realizes how much he loves me! We'll go eat strawberry ice-cream everyday, go to amusement parks. Maybe we could all double date! You, me, Yuuhi and Tooya! It'll be so cool! Maybe.just maybe, Yuuhi and I could get married."  
  
Aya feverishly prayed for Chidori to get out of the room, while making a mental note to ask Yuuhi if they could eat out tonight. When Aya heard the door slam, she considered one of her prayers answered.  
  
Frowning, she turned back to the dresses. To make a choice between them would take all day! She shut her eyes, and randomly picked a dress. The blue it was. Well, that was one problem solved.  
  
Solved? Aya gasped. 


End file.
